Native Son/Recap
Carter leaves the courtroom and is confronted with reporters shouting questions at her. As she looks around the courthouse hallway, one news team reports the Stevens vs. the Commonwealth of Virginia case resulted in defendant Lori found not guilty on federal kidnapping charges; Lori was released due to already having served time. Lori dropped the matter of child custody, thus allowing Carter to remain with her chosen family, the Wilsons. Elizabeth, standing with her husband, Taylor, Grant and Max, shouts and waves for Carter. Lori states to reporters she is grateful the judge saw her fit for custody of Ben; she is happy for her freedom, and to know her son is alive and well. David starts toward Carter, but is distracted by Ben; Carter watches their encounter, then runs outside after Ben. However, Lori pulls up with her car, Ben gets in, and the two leave. One week later At school, Taylor and Carter walk through the hall whilst looking at their phones; Ben doesn't have a , , or account. Carter finds it weird Ben's nowhere to be found online, but Taylor explains that he doesn't want to be found, and Carter wasn't open to the idea when she returned to the Wilsons, either. Carter argues it was different, and Taylor agrees; people were looking for Carter. The twins stop at the end of the hallway to find Lori looking at her phone; Carter confronts Lori, who explains she and Ben are living in the neighborhood; she is enrolling Ben in school. Lori explains she understands Carter doesn't want her interfering in her life, so she'll stay away, but she loves Carter and wants her to know she'll always be there for her if she ever needs anything. Carter says not to worry because she won't, and walks away; Lori looks at Taylor, who walks away thereafter. At the Wilson house at dinner, Carter asks Elizabeth if they should get a restraining order. Elizabeth thinks it's a good idea, but David reminds her Lori has his son; Elizabeth says she's trying really hard to be okay with it. Elizabeth says they need to get the authorities involved, but David doesn't want to provoke her. The next day at school, Carter closes her locker and turns around to see Ben opening his locker. She hesitates before greeting him. She tries to make small talk with him, but he walks away. Carter tries to warn him about Lori, but he explains he doesn't care and that it's not his drama—Lori's going to live her life, and Ben is going to live his; he's just trying to stay out of the system. She tells him if he ever needs anything, she is around; he says not to worry, because he won't. Gabe and Damon walk into the library to Taylor; Gabe tells her her new brother is in his SHOP class. Taylor asks why he's taking SHOP, and he says it's an easy A and ups his GPA. Damon tells Taylor she's been outranked and that he is the new #1 ranked student in their class. Taylor says she'll have to talk to her student adviser, because he can't be right; Damon wishes her luck, then calls her "Numero Dos". Gabe announces he's having a party tonight. Gabe then explains he's no longer staying with Damon, because his mom is a control freak. Damon meets Bird at her locker and invites her to Gabe's party. She closes her locker and sees Ben at his. They share small talk, then introduce themselves, after which Bird realizes who he is. Carter talks to Crash, who is driving to see her, on the phone. He asks about Ben, and Carter relays the lack of progress made. She ends their conversation when she sees Ben, who found something he needs: a ride.